All Magics that will be taught in Traditional Magic
'Updated 4/18/2014' All magical abilities in the order of Ability Level ''' '''First Years Abilities and Classes' ' Air/Wind Magic' ' 1) Make a small breeze ' '''2) Gusts- short blast of wind that lasts 30-40 seconds ' '3) Blasts of wind – can last up to 10 to20 minutes depending on experience ' '4) Create and manipulate wind currents ' '''Fire/Heat Magic' ' 1) Make a spark ' '''2) Small flame ' '3) Heat something up ' '4) Fire balls ' '5) Heat wave- waves of a heat forced towards an object or creature ' '''Water Magic' ' 1) Make water move without touching ' '''2) Pull water out of air ' '3) Water Spout- a small water devil ' '4) Throw a stream of water ' '''Earth Magic' ' 1) Trembling- Make ground tremble ' '''2) Rising 1-Make ground rise up into a mole hill ' '3) Rising 2-Make ground rise up into a hill ' '''Cold Magic' ' 1) Cold Drawing-Draw heat away from things ' '''2) Hail- small balls of ice up to the size of golf balls ' '3) Ice Balls- small balls of ice about the size of baseball ' ' ' '''Shadow Magic' ' 1) Become one with the Shadow-Blend with darker areas better ' '''2) Shadowing- Make areas slightly darker ' '3) Shadowling- Create body-less shadows ' '''Light Magic' ' 1) Shining-Brighten darker areas ' '''2) Light beam- a bright light that temporally blinds creatures ' '3) Light ball- Create a ball of light ' '''Plantology' ' 1) Growth-common plants grow slightly faster ' '''2) Encourage-Persuade common plants to do something ' '3) Herbal healing- the making of common potions that will assist in healing ' '''Lightening Magic' ' 1) Electric spark ' '''2) Electrical ball- up to the size of a baseball ' '3) Electrical beam- a stream of electricity ' '''Mental/Mind Control Magic' ' 1) Telepathy – Ability to speak mind to mind ' '''2) Telekinesis- ability to move objects or bend objects ' '3) Levitation- the ability to float ' '4) Empathic- able to experience the feelings or sensations of another creature ' '5) Mind bonding – a close bond with a specific creature ' '''Creatureology' ' A study of various mythical animals, their breeding and care for them. ' '''Any magic user- depending on the ability and level of magic, the user will be allowed to take care of a creature. ' ' ' '''Second Year Abilities and Classes' ' Air/Wind Magic' ' 5) Make a sturdy wind- lasting for up to an hour depending on experience ' '''6) Make a wind devil- small whirlwind ' '7) Whirlwind-rapid and spinning wind that can slice through objects when combined with swords or a secondary element (small tornado) ' '8) Force blast- sudden blast of strong wind ' '9) Tornado- large funnel type of wind that can pick up or spew objects or creatures ' ' ' '''Fire/Heat Magic' ' 6) Flame throwing- a sturdy stream of fire ' '''7) Fire Blast- a fast stream of fire aimed at an object or creature ' '''Water Magic' ' 5) Misting/Fog- the creating of a thin fog (mist) to a thick can’t see through water shield (fog) ''' '''Earth Magic' ' 4) Rising 3-Make ground rise up into a mountain ' '''5) Shaking- Make rocks move ' '6) Rock slide/Avalanche ' '''Cold Magic' ' 4) Ice Beam- a steam of ice aimed at a creature or object ' '''5) Blizzard- a storm of icy crystals swirling about ' '''Shadow Magic' ' 4) Muffle – creates silence within shadows and darker areas ' '''5) Shadowflauge- Blend completely with shadows and darker areas ' ' ' '''Light Magic' ' 4) Reflect- a light shield that reflects the magic away from the user. Can be flat or concave or convex ' '''5) Electro body; body is coated with electricity ' ' ' ' ' '''Plantology' ' 4) Vitalize- Grow common vines (or other plants) that can grab or attack (has own mind, hostile or friendly) ' '''5) Overgrowth- massive area wide plant growth ' '6) Promogrowth- Instantly grow plants and bring plants back to life ' '''Lightening Magic' ' 4) Lightning bolt- ' '''5) Shock wave- a wave of electricity ' '6) Electric web- surrounds the victim with a web of static electricity ' '''Mental/Mind Control Magic' ' 5) Mind bonding – a close bond with a specific creature ' '''6) Influence - weak mind control, persuasion at its best ' '7) Illusion- make a creature see something that is not there ' ' ' '''Sound' ' 1) Ventriloquist- able to throw voice to various locations ' '''2) Mimic- able to hear a sound/voice and then be able to reproduce the sound/voice exactly ' '''Creatureology' ' A study of various mythical animals, their breeding and care for them. ' '''Any magic user- depending on the ability and level of magic, the user will be allowed to take care of a creature. ' ' ' 'Third Year Abilities and Classes ' '''Air/Wind Magic' ' 10) Razor Wind Air magic: a sharp thin wind that could cut objects by the sheer speed ' '''11) Ominous Wind- A strong speedy wind that has a screeching or howling noise ' '''Fire/Heat Magic' ' 7) Fire Blast- a fast stream of fire aimed at an object or creature ' '''8) Flame wall – a wall of fire that surrounds a person or object ' '''Water Magic' ' 6) Whirl pool- swirling water that pulls objects or creatures down into the water ' '''7) Tidal wave- a wave of water aimed at an object or creature ' '''Earth Magic' ' 7) Crushing- Crush to sand, turn the earth around you into sand ' '''8) Gravity/Antigravity ' '9) Earth armor/Rock armor- makes a suit of armor from earth or rock ' '''Cold Magic' ' 6) Icicle spear- a sharp spear of ice ' '''7) Ice burn/ frost bite- a condition that freezes the skin up to the point of no return of healthy skin ' '8) Ice armor- makes a suit of armor from ice ' '''Elemental Manipulation- The art moving elements Does not come from your magical abilities' ' 1) Water +Intense Cold = Ice ' '''2) Water + Cold = Snow ' '3) Water + Hail = Sleet ' '4) Earth + Fire + Force (Air Power)= Volcano ' '5) Water + Earth + Force (Air Power)= Geyser ' '6) Air + Light = Lightning ' '7) Water – Heat = Ice ' '8) Fire + small amount of Earth = molten flames (almost lava) ' '9) Fire + Earth = lava ' '10) Water + Earth= Mud ball ' '11) Water + Earth + Force (Air Power)= Mud shot ' '12) Water + Earth + Plant= Sludge wave- a wave of swamp water with a lot of swamp debris in it ' '13) Fire + Sand= Glass ' '14) Air + Water = Create clouds ' '15) Water + Air= Typhoons ' '''Shadow Magic' ' 6) Increase agility in shadows ' '''7) Shadow hopping (quick dash from shadow/dark spot to shadow/dark spot through an area of light.) ' '8) Shadow Buddy- a created Shadow with the purpose of covering a person in shadows at command ' ' ' '''Light Magic' ' 7) Light Beams- A bright light which can penetrate the dark or shadows ' '''8) Lasers- a sword that is made of light which can cut ' '''Plantology' ' 7) Advanced herbal curing- harder recipes and able to grow any plant ' '''8) Advanced control of plants- all plants will do anything you want. ' '9) Sentientancy- ability to give objects and plants sensation and consciousness- sen•tient ' 'a) Having the power of perception by the senses; conscious. ' 'b) Characterized by sensation and consciousness ' 'c) A person or thing that is sentient. ' '''Lightening Magic' ' 7) Magnetize Items- pulling of the atoms so that they align up and is able to act as a magnet ' '''8) Magnetic field- a large area that has been magnetized ' '''Mental/Mind Control Magic' ' 8) Assurance- make another person feel like he/she can do something ' '''9) Charm/charisma- the rare ability to make someone want to do something ' '10) Psychic wave -cause confusion ' '11) Mental shield- create a fierce field like invisible shield ' '12) Emotional Upheaval- cause paranoia, madness, abnormal fear and other feelings in a person or animals ' '''Sound' ' 3) Metal sound- makes high pitched squeal ' '''4) Sonic vibration ' '''Creatureology' ' A study of various mythical animals, their breeding and care for them. ' '''Any magic user- depending on the ability and level of magic, the user will be allowed to take care of a creature. ' 'Fourth Year Student Classes ' '''Air/Wind Magic' ' 11) Ominous Wind- A strong speedy wind that has a screeching or howling noise ' '''12) Wind shield where wind forms a high speed sphere to deflect attacks ' '13) Wind gravity using wind to pressure things down or make aerial objects stay on land ' '''Fire/Heat Magic' ' 9) Fire field- a large area of fire that burns steadily ' '''10) Flame wave- waves of fire moving towards a target ' '''Water Magic' ' 6) Whirl pool- swirling water that pulls objects or creatures down into the water ' '''7) Tidal wave- a wave of water aimed at an object or creature ' '8) Water javelin- a sharp jet of water ' '9) Water cannon- an explosive ball of water ' '''Cold Magic' ' 9) Ice pillar- a mountain of ice ' '''10) Freeze- brings temperature to where objects or creatures become totally immobile ' '11) Freeze break – an extreme cold that breaks or shatters objects ' ' ' ' ' '''Dark Magic' ' 1) Night vision- able to see in the dark ' '''2) Dark coat- envelope in darkness and become all black ' '3) Dark claws- create giant claws made of darkness ' '4) Shadow armor- create an armor of darkness ' '''Plantology' ' 10) Plant missile (must have thorns, acid, stun powder, leech powder, poison powder, sleep powder- instruct missile producing plants to shot the missile ' '''11) Plant Creation- Create seedling of any plant or the making of new species ' '''Void Magic' ' Spiritual drawing: the essential first skill of any void mage. This is the technique which allows for them to draw upon their emotions and soul as a source of magical power. Fortunately, this skill is almost always innately present, and is usually taught only as a formality to make the process easier for those not attuned to magic. ' ' ''' '''Summoning of servants:' ' This is the second essential skill of any void mage. And it is their most recognized one. It consists of two portions. The first is drawing a spirit into a body. The second is binding it to a servant class. ' '''Higher Education Students ' 'There exist 7 classes of servants. Each class is geared towards a particular combat role. The classes are saber, archer, rider, caster, ruler, berserker, and assassin ' ' ' 'Sabers are well balanced, equally suited to offensive or defensive roles. Though they are most skilled with swords, they are also able to wield elemental magic. And often utilize runeblades and a shield ' ' ' 'Archers are pure precision and speed. They are best suited to strike from long range, and tend to use bows with elementally enchanted arrows to attack. ' ' ' 'Riders are speed and force. They call upon wild beasts and use them as mounts. they are mid to close range, using spears as weapons to impale their foes mid charge. ' ' ' 'Casters are magic wielders. Essentially, they can do anything that a living mage could. ' 'They are thus versatile yet weak compared to the other classes. ' ' ' 'Berserkers are purely powerhouses. Their strength is unmatched, however... Once they are unleashed upon the battlefield, they are uncontrollable. ' ' ' 'Assassins are nimble and stealthy. Their role is to get behind the enemy and whittle down their resolve and strength. ' ' ' 'Rulers are different from the other classes in that they summon lesser undead to fight on their behalf rather than fight themselves. Thus they are suited to all roles. Rulers are extremely rare due to the strength needed for servants to summon even more undead ' ' ' '''Mental/Mind Control Magic' ' 13) Kinetic blast-strong mental kickback force ''' '''Creatureology' ' A study of various mythical animals, their breeding and care for them. ' '''Any magic user- depending on the ability and level of magic, the user will be allowed to take care of a creature. ' '''Runeology-''' study of how to make and imbibe runes with magical properties ' '''4th year students ' ' ' Fifth Year Students Classes ''' '''Air/Wind Magic' ' 14) Speed enhancement, using wind to increase velocity of punching, slashing, projectiles, etc ' '''15) Vacuum – ‘sucking’ or pulling air/wind action away from an area such as pulling an arrow away from a target. ' ' ' '''Fire/Heat Magic' ' 9) Fire field- a large area of fire that burns steadily ' '''10) Flame wave- waves of fire moving towards a target ' '''Water Magic' ' 9) Water cannon- an explosive ball of water ' ' ''' '''Dark Magic' ' 6) Devour: envelope foes in eternal darkness ' '''7) Nightmare "generate the foes fear through shadows (not physical) ' '''General necromancy.' ' A) Dire flame: Practitioners of Dire Flame can throw bolts of fire, project explosive fireballs, and even summon dragon-like burning constructs that immolate enemies with tongues of flame. ' '''Sometimes the sight of a skilled user of power of dire flame is enough to reduce the bravest of opponents to begging for mercy. ' 'Due to being fueled by one’s own emotional energy, these flames burn brightly, in colors according to the user’s aura. ' 'It is preferred by those of an aggressive nature, or those attuned to heat. ' 'It also requires a grasp of balance, stability and order within one’s self, lest the flames turn inward upon the user. ' ' ' 'B) Diamond dust: While many mages swear by the power of Dire Flame, many others seek to master the powerful diamond dust. ' 'By using their energies to summon forth the soul-chilling cold of the highest mountains, masters of diamond dust can send daggers of ice flying toward enemies, call a freezing ice storm to slow their shivering foes, or even encase opponents in columns of ice before shattering them with a single blow. ' 'Few foes have the courage to stand up to the cold stare of a Diamond dust master. Diamond dust is preferred by those attuned to cold, or of a cold temperament. ' ' ' 'C) Tempest: mages proficient in Tempest have the winds at their beck and call. Foes who have faced this style and survived tell tales of blasts of gale-force winds and of powerful whirlwinds that effortlessly sent them flying away from the Tempest user himself. Many practitioners of Tempest face entire gangs without ever taking a wound, as the mighty winds at their command keep their foes at bay. Those with the chill of the wind in their hearts find Tempest far easier to command, so it is a favored style among those who have already mastered diamond dust. ' ' ' 'D) Terra cathedral: those who study this style gain mastery over the ponderous element of earth, putting the mighty power of stone and crystal at their command. Masters of Terra cathedral have the ability to attack enemies with crystalline missiles, encase foes in stone, or even open the ground beneath an opponent's feet. To command the power of earth requires a mind centered on balance, stability, and order. so Terra cathedral is a favored style among those who have mastered dire flame. ' '''Creatureology' ' A study of various mythical animals, their breeding and care for them. ' '''Any magic user- depending on the ability and level of magic, the user will be allowed to take care of a creature. ' '''Creator Magic' ' Being able to create creatures and objects out of magic. If the person knows Sentientancy-which is one of the Plants/Herbal techniques ' '''1) Study of ores, rocks and minerals. ' '2) Study of plants and trees. ' '3) How to shape and bend them. ' '4) How to manipulate them. ' ' ' ' Military, Heads, People with authority and Common magic user are able to use up to level 5 Magic ' '''Wizards can use the following moves:' ' Optic camo- cover in reflective water that reflects light ' '''Seer- see into the future through crystals/ water/ glass/ eyes/dreams ' 'Mind wipe- remove something from your mind ' 'Glamourize- the ability to make yourself to seem to something that you are not ' 'Fry electronics- a large jolt of electricity that disintegrates things ' '''Mages can use the following moves:' ' 'Incinerate- burn to the ground / ashes very difficult to do and takes a lot out of a person. ' 'Sacred fire- A specialized fire that purifies the souls and objects from dark, shadow, and negative type magics- very difficult to do and takes a lot out of a person. ' 'Cleanse- cleansing water purify the soul and to cleanse polluted areas and waters etc heals some wounds too ' 'Optic camo- cover in reflective water that reflects light ' 'Seer- see into the future through crystals/ water/ glass/ eyes/dreams ' 'Mind wipe- remove something from your mind ' 'Memory restore: self or others ' 'Glamourize- the ability to make yourself to seem to something that you are not ' 'Fry electronics- a large jolt of electricity that disintegrates things ' ' '